Unknown Desires from Within
by silentXtearsXforgottenXhopes
Summary: The titans have a reunion after five years of being separated.Raven finds herself caught in an emotional rollercoaster that just may tear the team apart. How will she tell him her true feelings?How will he react and what will she do(PLEASE read n REVEIW)
1. intro

Hi ppl! I sort of forgot my e-mail address and password, so instead of being RockPunx I'm silentXtearsXforgottenXhopes and I won't be able to continue Dark Hidden Secrets until I can recover my e-mail and password. I do hope you will forgive me.

I also must state that I don't own the teen titans... (DAMN!!!)... :'(

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello? Is anyone home? I've returned! If anyone is even here..." she stopped, realizing no one was there, or so at least she thought. Raven opened the door with her old set of house keys and dropped her bags. She tried to find that damn light switch because she was getting tired of tripping and stumbling over the many various unseen objects.

It had been a few months since the Titans have had any trouble, so the Titans broke up. They all went their separate ways; lead separate lives and basically never did anything together again. That is until now. It had been five years since they were last together as a whole group.

"I'm coming in. I got some paint from Home Depot! And."

'Why talk when no ones listening? Duh! You numbskull! You're almost as bad as BB. AH! Don't even think about that! I will never be like him! Well at least hopefully not. He's too... um... never mind. I wonder if...'

"Whose there before I have to whoop yo ass?" a deep voice said from the shadows of the T Tower. She just realized how dark it had been when she tried to see the man who spoke. She stood still and thought for a moment. His voice seemed to be familiar, but she couldn't put a finger on who it was. It definitely wasn't Star. Not BB. He would be trying to tell a joke or play a prank on her, she knew. Maybe Robin? Doubt it. The tone of voice had been different than his.

"Cy?" she questioned the unknown man that hid within the shadows of her old home. A dark figure that looked to be muscular moved towards her. Within mere seconds she easily concluded it was a male... probably two or three years older than her. The outline of this man was rather puzzling to her though. This person looked to be smooth on one half of himself, like a human, yet something about him wasn't right. The other half of this figures outline was rigid, as if part of something else. Slowly, the mysterious man inched closer. Then, for some reason, he just stopped. The huge figure that looked to be about 6ft. 2in. had come to a complete halt. For a few minutes they just stood there in the dark, not saying a word. Then the man came one step closer.

"Rae? Can it possibly be you?" the man asked.

"I asked first." as she said this the lights came on and she saw Cys hand on a light switch. He had on a smile that had to be a foot wide at least. He let go of the switch and rushed over to give her an overwhelming bear hug that was starting to suffocate her.

"Wow! I guess you're happy to see me? Judging by how tight you're hugging me, how much I can't breathe and how you haven't stopped and it's been over a minute, I'll say that's a 'yes'?"

"Yes Rae! So much. You wouldn't believe how lonely this place can get if you're the only one in it. By the way BB called and said he'd be over later. He said to prepare the PS2 'cause he's 'gonna kick my ass this time'. He'll be over in an hour or two. It's gonna be like a reunion man! Can you believe it?!"

"Oh goody!" Raven silently commented sarcastically, but Cy overheard her remark and just rolled his eyes. Both of them were excited, although Raven didn't show it, and couldn't wait to be reunited with the others.

As Raven grabbed her bags she admired the nice job that Cyborg had done on the tower. It looked great! No messes, amazingly. For the first time in so many, many years the Titan Tower was CLEAN! It looked like he vacuumed, dusted, the fridge was restocked, and it looked as if he had bought a few new things (in the living room there was another couch and love seat). She went up the stairs to her room and quickly unpacked as fast as she could, knowing that Cy was downstairs waiting to catch up with her on things...

Raven continued unpacking, using her abilities to mentally put things away was a hell of a lot quicker than unpacking one thing at a time, trying to figure out what goes where. After that mess was put away, she got distracted from her goal of catching up with Cy and opened the paint she had bought. She started painting her room speedily. Making sure that she hadn't missed any spots she did a second coat (it was the super quick dry paint).

She stood at her doorway and admired the new look. It was finally starting to shape up after three hours! Black walls, a dark purple ceiling, and the floor were still that dark shade of purple as before. 'Nice' she thought to herself, then looked at her bed. Another change was in need, so she went right to work. Instead of the medium purple bed set and a normal bed, she wanted a whole new look. Something a bit darker to fit her mood and style.

'Hmmm. Maybe a canopy? Yeah! Purple? Nah. Black will do just fine. I think I'll also go with a black bed set... and maybe a few white and dark purple pillows. Now as for the old bed set... I'll give it to Star. She badly needs to replace that pink crap in her room. It gives me the creeps just thinking about it.'

At the Titan Towers entrance

The doorbell rang as a tired Cy, who had been cleaning all of the week before, yelled out "Yo? Whose there? I aint gettin up off my lazy ass if this is not important, whoever you are. You heard me!"

Just then the door opened up and much to Cys surprise it was another Titan. There stood a man with gelled back medium green hair, dark green eyes and a goatee. The man was pretty tall from the looks of it and didn't have too much of a build, not to mention his skin had a green tint to it. His outfit was fairly simple. Dark loose blue jeans, a loose dark green shirt that had 'Gars Bar' in big black print on it, a few chains on his jeans, and black sneakers. He smiled at Cy the same way he used to... with that one tooth sticking out. It was the smile that every one of the Titans knew and learned to love within the first few months they were together.

BB went directly into the living room to chat and sat down in the love seat. When he reached the love seat and sat down the doorbell rang. BB jumped up in complete excitement and went over to answer it.

Back in Ravens Room

She finally decided, after four hours, it was time to take a break. She looked at her awesome new place to stay and she gave out a long, heavy sigh. She knew that it was finally finished! Thank goodness had the type of powers she possessed, otherwise it would've taken even longer.

'Shit! Today's the reunion! I haven't said hello to anyone or even come out since I greeted Cy at the doorway. I'm so screwed. They probably all hate me. Damn! I had a chance to start over after five years and I fucked it up! I just had to get my room out of the way. I have so many things to do, but it seems like I won't have enough time. I hope Ro.'

She stopped herself in the middle of her thought because of what she might've thought next. Unfortunately this was not the first time she had thought of him. She often let her mind wander off, especially when her thoughts had to do with him. She loved everything about him from his good looks to his charming personality. She was attracted to his spiked up jet black hair, his mysterious mask that blocked his eyes, his thin waist, his sense of justice, the way he laughed, his determination, his leadership skills, his agility, his speed, his strength and much more. There was so much to this boy, but she could never really admit it... at least until now. During this reunion one thing she'd plan to do was tell him how she really feels. Star had always liked Robin, but not like her. Star had also been flirting with him and had several times showed her affection. No. This was more than just a crush for Raven, this was love. She sighed and imagined him standing in his usual battle stance, like he used to. His passion for fighting and keeping peace was so strong and he always looked so detirmined in battle.

Just then a voice broke her thoughts "Rae? Look. I know you really hate it when I bother you, but really?! Do you always have to lock yourself up in there? Even after all these years you think you are the outsider. You don't understand though... you're not. We all miss you, so please come out of there."

"BB?" she asked, now totally puzzled and utterly confused. "Yea Rae?"

" Well the first thing is don't worry about me. I can take care of myself just fine. Also, I wasn't locking myself up here for that. I was re-doing my room. I wanted a more mature, dark sort of look. So I spent all of my time here so far working hard on this project instead of being with you guys. I'll be out in a little bit." Outside of her door, in the hallway, BB sweat-dropped as he found out she wasn't keeping herself locked in there. He put his head down sadly and slowly walked downstairs to the living room to tell the others what was going on with Rae.

"My friend Raven, she will be fine? Correct?" The guys looked up at her in shock. BB had just explained everything that had happened seriously and maturely, making a complete ass of him, and she didn't catch on to one bit of it. Meanwhile Cy was cracking up." She'll be fine Star. She's just finishing up. She said she'd be down in a little bit." BB answered, admiring Stars new look. She had very uncommon features that he missed seeing everyday like he did back then. Her beautiful red hair that went down to her small waist and her skin was tanned. BB then noticed her green eyes that seemed to glisten in the light coming from the windows. The purple tube top and mini skirt she wore hugged all the right curves and she looked like she was in wonderful shape. He also noticed she got a tattoo of a butterfly on her back that showed because of her revealing outfit and cleavage.

"Star?" Beat Boy said quietly so that Cyborg hopefully wouldn't hear. "Yes friend Beast Boy... do you wish to ask something of me?" Beast Boy spoke in a low mature voice and replied "You really look... pretty. Is it possible that I can go on a... um... never mind." He lowered his head in embarrassment and blushed a deep shade of red then said under his breath "You probably still have feelings for the boy wonder."

Star looked at him, confused and oblivious to what he had just said.

In Ravens Room

'Now that I've meditated and my rooms done, what can I do? I guess I should go down and see my old teammates. They defiantly did grow on me while I was here fighting beside them. It's too bad I was the first titan to leave the group.' she thought, starting to get depressed as she always is.

She locked her door, and got changed out of the painted on clothes she wore before. She quickly fixed up her hair so it was in a ponytail and then put a little bit of clear glossy vanilla lip-gloss on. Lavender perfume was the last touch-up and she left her room. Walking slowly to stairs she knew there would be many questions, comments, and opinions that the others would say to her. When she began to take the first step down, she hoped that he would be there. Waiting for their criticism, she walked down stairs...


	2. Old Feelings Resurface

I DO NOT OWN: Teen Titans, Vans, Linkin Park, or Converses

A special thanks to...

DarkBird1345 -YAY!!! My first reveiwer! I'm so happy you enjoyed it! : )

Red X's Raven - I tried to update as soon as possible. I'm glad you liked it too!

To both of you thanks for taking time to review and read my story!

_**Old feelings resurface...**_

No one was there. She walked over to the center of the living room to see if what was going on was really happening. Just minutes ago she had heard immense commotion. Star, BB, and Cy were doing all sorts of things such as listening to loud music, playing video games, and talking loudly.

Now there was silence. A silence that pierced her heart, knowing that he wasn't there yet and she won't be able to enjoy the company of her friends. The fact that the others left without even saying goodbye only made her feel worse. The quiet filled her mind with sorrow and regrets. The regrets of being solitary. If only she had just come out when BB asked her to. Then these feelings wouldn't be occurring.

She left the center of the room and plopped down in front of the TV on the giant couch. She used her powers to bring the remote to her so she could surf through all the channels. Flipping from station to station, nothing had caught her eye until she reached the late fifties. It was channel fifty-six to be exact. This station had on songs from rock bands and she decided (since no one was around) she'd let herself go. She rose up off her ass and began jumping around and singing.

Over the time she was gone she discovered that she could control her emotions to a certain point. She could now laugh, have fun, cry, be sad, mourn, be depressed, be pissed off, be jealous and basically any other emotion you could think of. It's just that every once in a while if she was over emotional her powers would get out of hand

At the current moment though, nothing mattered to her. All she wanted to do was forget about her troubles, her worries, her fears, her desires, and everything else built up inside that just was waiting to burst free. She got lost in the music's rhythm and lyrics while doing a head banging motion and jumping, as if she were at a live rock show. After an hour or so of this she thought she heard something like a knock at the door that surprised her causing her to loose her footing and bump into a nearby lamp...

-At the Towers entrance-

'I wonder if anyone's home right now. It doesn't look as if anyone is here, but I defineatly hear noise from inside. Maybe I should check it out... that is if I could find that damn house key...' the man let out an agitated sigh and searched through all of his jean pockets. He finally found the key a few moments later and simply stared at it. It was his reminder of what used to be. He put his uniform and everything else locked away in a safe, but he always had the key in his possession at all times.

He remembered something then, a bit unclear of a memory, but still he could picture it. Each member's key was unique in its own way, so all the Titans decided they would keep them as a memento as being part of the team. The final day they were together StarFire suggested that they all switch keys... as a sort of friendship bond type of thing, which everyone agreed to. Raven and Robin exchanged their keys while BB and Cy switched theirs, but because Cy had made his with a button to open the door automatically (and BB kept opening and shutting the door) he took back his key to save his and the others' sanity. After that ordeal, Star and BB switched. Stars key was pink with a painted picture of Silky on it, BBs was a green key with a fierce looking tiger on it, Cys was a simple blue key with a silverish luster to it (and a small navy blue button near the top that could open the door automatically), Ravens key was a deep shade of purple with a black evil-looking crow on it and Robins was a black key with an 'R' on it that had flames within it...

He stood there for a minute or two. He stared at the key and its unique beauty. The dark bird with its wings spread out so wide across, its eyes seeming to glow a strange hue of red, and surrounding it a very unusual shade of purple. This small key was all he had to remind him of all the time he spent here, in this place that was in front of him andher, the girl of his dreams. How he longed for her and constantly thought of her. He let out a small sigh and lifted the key up to his nose and smelled it. It still had that intoxicating scent of lavender on it. He smiled to himself remembering her...

WHAM!!!

He heard something break within the tower and started to worry. He hoped everything was all right in there. He lowered his key down to the keyhole and slowly turned the doorknob, but made sure to knock before entering.

He entered the tower to a rather bizarre sight. There was a woman that looked to be around the age of twenty jumping around the room while a broken lamp lay on the floor. The stereos blasted some sort of rock music that she was watching on the flat wide-screen TV.

'That woman... she looks so familiar... wow...she's hot! Damn! She has a nice body! I wonder who that could be? It doesn't look like anyone from the Teen Titans, but then again a few years had passed' he thought to himself while letting himself show a confident smile. 'She's all mine'

Just as he finished that last thought the woman turned and noticed him in the doorway. Her shiny purple hair was up in a high ponytail and a few single strands of hair were in her face. Her extraordinary amethyst eyes stood out on her pale skin as they glared at him and the middle of her forehead there was a jewel that was glowing a mysterious purple. He lowered his gaze to her tight black "You haven't got a chance with me..." tee while admiring the curves of her petite body. He looked even further down to see she was wearing a black skirt that rose up to her upper thigh, revealing to him her perfect legs. The last thing he stared at was her feet. She wore black Vans and black ankle socks. Finally he did a once over of her wonderful body and then realized that she was talking to him.

"What the hell are you doing here? And what the fuck are you staring at? You damn PERVERT!!! And why do I see MY key in the door!!! ONLY Robin should have that!"

Her eyes glowed and objects within the tower started toglowa blackish color. Her anger rose and she stomped over to him.

"Well? ANSWER ME! You damn asshole! Oh my..."

She didn't finish her statement as she realized that the unthinkable might've happened. Robin wasn't there and this jerk had her key!

"Did you kill him? IF YOU DID I WILL..."

"Calm down! If you want I'll leave. Damn... freakin' spaz... I was just here for a reunion. That's all. I'm sorry for..."

"Robin?"

"Is that you?"

'Could that be him?' Raven looked at the man that stood in front of her, he looked flush which was probably from her most recent flip out. He was tall, looked to about twenty or so; he had spiky black hair, radiant dark brown eyes, and tanned skin. He wore an oversized black hoodie that had the band name 'Linkin Park' in flames on the front, long black jean shorts that came down to just above the knee, and black and white Converses. She also quickly noted that the part of his leg that was showing looked firm and muscular. 'Whoa... has he been working out or something? He looks buff, but I can only see his leg... not even the whole thing. DAMN!'

She gasped as she remembered what the Boy Wonder had done moments before. He was staring at her so intensively.

"Were you checking me out before, Robin?" she asked in her mono-toned voice while lowering her head, hoping he didn't see her blush.

"Uh... hehehe... nah, no... um... nope... hehehe"

He could feel himself growing hot as he stumbled over his own words and knew that he was probably blushing. 'Damn! She's hot... I wonder if she'll go out on a...'

"Date with you... maybe... depends. You sure you weren't checking me out?" She eyed him with a curious gaze and stepped closer to him. Now they were only a foot apart and she couldn't take her eyes off of his. She had never seen his eyes before because of that retarded mask he always had that covered most of his face.

"So, you can read minds, you're dressed all in black, and that was your key I used before. Wait a minute... Raven?!"

"Yeah?"

"Oh... um... nothing. And about that date thing, forget it. I was thinking about someone else. So don't worry.," he said trying to hide his real feelings for the dark beauty.

Raven felt her heart sink and she looked toward the ground, trying not to shed the tears that were tempted to fall from her eyes.

He noticed her odd behavior, but thought nothing of it. After all, she IS Raven.

"So... you like my eyes?"

"What????!!!!"

"Do you like my eyes? I saw you looking at them before... so I was just wondering what you thought."

"They look" in her mind she searched for the word, but all she could think of was a whole bunch of mushy love crap, so she went with something simple "fine."

"Okay... I guess I'll take that as a compliment from you" Robin said playfully, trying to cheer his depressed, mono-toned friend up.

She flashed him a slight smile and stepped even closer to him, so now there was only a few inches that kept them apart. She grabbed the laces of the hoodie and gave both of them a small jerk pulling Robin even closer so that their lips almost touched. She moved her mouth a bit closer to his, so that he could smell her sweet vanilla lip gloss.

"NEVER mess with my emotions like that!" she shouted as she kneed him in the groin making him fall to the ground in severe pain.

"OW! Fuck! That hurt! What the hell did I do?"

"Figure it out! You dumbass!"

Raven left the Towers entrance and stormed off to the living room to silence the television and clean up the broken lamp. "Damn fucking jerk. Always had to mess around with my feelings. Even though he loved Star. I guess he hasn't changed one bit," she whispered under her breath while mentally picking up the shattered pieces of the lamps bulb.

Robin overheard a little bit of what she said about him not changing and was ashamed. He had already pissed off the girl that he had always loved, but couldn't admit it. That was the main part of this whole trip for him, just to win her over somehow. She was everything he could ever want and Star never amounted to her, at least in his mind she didn't.

'Sure... I liked Star... and I agreed to go out with her... and I went on many romantic dates with her... and I even kissed her a few times, but I always longed for Rae. Now I don't even stand a chance!'

"Damn" he said quietly out loud unaware that Raven had heard him and oblivious to the fact that she might have read his mind. Luckily though she was too busy cleaning up to read his thoughts and only heard what he said.

"What's wrong Boy Wonder?" she asked mockingly making sure to say this in a sarcastic tone instead of her usual mono-toned voice.

Robin ignored her and carried his bags upstairs. He still remembered which room was his. It was the easiest to know or figure out if he ever happened to forget. All he had to do was walk up the stairs and go to the end of the hallway, where the last door was located.

He entered his old room and was stunned. All the pieces of newspaper that had once covered the four walls were sitting on his desk in two tall neat piles. Furniture was also added to his room, which used to be almost barren. Now his room had two red walls, two black walls, a white ceiling, his old desk, his old bed, a red velvet chair, a black loveseat, his old closet, a dresser, and a private bathroom. 'Guess someone did some improvements around here.' He unpacked all his clothes and other items then decided to take get cleaned up in his new bathroom. He thought Raven would probably be pissed at him, so he'd rather take a shower than deal with her tantrums.

-Downstairs in the living room-

She sat on the couch again, looking through the channels like she did a while ago, but this time she wasn't really paying attention to the TV. Her mind was on the boy wonder. He did change, but only physically... or maybe she just didn't give him a chance to prove that he changed in other ways. Whatever the case, she didn't care. All that mattered to her was that Robin was finally there, with her. She was now flipping through the channels again for the twenty-seventh time and it had been about an hour since Robin had gone upstairs

"Maybe I was a bit harsh" she said softly "I should go and at least say that I'm sorry. He has no idea that I've loved him for all these years... and maybe it's better it stays that way. He loves Star... always has and always will. Before when he was checking me out, he probably thought I was someone else. He might've thoght I was Star for all I know. Why did I expect him to change?"

Raven turned off the TV and headed upstairs toward the roof, but when she was almost there she stopped. 'I think I should tell him what's going on. If I don't who knows what will happen! All hell could break loose... just because of my love for him. I don't want to take any chances or put anyone at any risk just because of my feelings. I better teel him and get this over with.' She turned in the opposite direction and headed to Robins room.


	3. Hidden Feelings

I DO NOT OWN: Teen Titans, Metallica, Papa Roach, Viva La Bam... I wish I did though...

I would like give a special thanks to...

Ravens-Rage-I'm going to update weekly… i think. I updated as soon as I could and I hope you enjoy it!

Red X's Raven-Thanx! I'm glad you liked it! (And thanx for reviewing both chapters! I hope to hear from you again)

kilala63-that's a good idea. Basically what I'm going to do is have her go through a change in the story. In the beginning she'll be girlie, but she'll grow out of it as the story goes on. She's going to get taught how to speak normally though (probably with the help of mainly Robin)

ChErRyBlOsSoMs-FlOwErOfDeAtH- J YAY! Glad you loved it!

Darkest Midnight- lol! I'm so happy that you like my story and can't wait for me to update! I'll try to update twice next time!

Digital-DNA-okay… I'm happy you reviewed, but why bother if you don't like it? Thanx… I guess… I hope the next chapters might change your mind…

Lance Yoshi-I'm going to try to update sooner. Sorry 'bout the wait.

BTW: Please review! I love to read your responses and it sorta pushes me to write more. I don't like flames, but all criticism is accepted. Thanx for reading!

_**Hidden Feelings**_

-In Robins Room-

Robin let a loud, long yawn escape his lips as he got out of his hot shower, now ready for the toughest thing he'd probably ever have to do in his life. He walked to his closet, with only a towel for coverage, and searched for something to wear among the many clothing items and accessories. He knew that today would be the day he confessed everything to Raven. The day that he would express his love to her. He just hoped she'd accept it and feel the same.

"Dark colors... she's really into black, so I should try to go with that. A Metallica t-shirt? Nah. I'll go with a different band because she probably doesn't like them, but I don't really know. I never asked her anything personal before. Um... I think I'll go with this one."

Robin pulled out a black Papa Roach tee and looked at it. It had a red roach on the front that was upside down and read in red print "PAPA ROACH". On the back was the lyrics to 'Getting Away With Murder' and also had signatures from the band members, which he obtained from going to a few of their shows the previous summer. He continued rummaging through his closet in search of some pants that were suitable. He came across black loose jeans with many pockets and chains that went down all the way to his feet. He grabbed a pair of socks, a three row spiked pyramid belt, and a "Viva La Bam" wristband to finish his outfit off. He brought all of these items across the room to his king sized bed and laid them out, so he could put them on in a minute.

He wiped the droplets of water off his forehead and put his right hand through his wet, jet-black hair as he moved towards his stereo that had just stopped playing his 'Getting Away With Murder' CD. He stopped midway to adjust his towel that was about to fall off when suddenly he heard a noise at the door. He just realized that he hadn't fully closed the door that was now slowly opening, as he quickly readjusted the white towel around his waist and prepared for whoever it was. 'Who could this be? No ones home except for... Raven. It has to be her' he thought as he heard a loud noise come from behind him and then noticed who stood in the doorway. He blushed a deep shade of scarlet and made his way towards the door to greet the person and try to steer them away, so he could get some clothes on.

-In the hallway-

Raven stood outside Robins door wondering how to explain this to him. Her feelings confused her, but she told herself that no matter what she was to go through with this. By the time she was finally ready to enter, which had been easily twenty or more minutes after she came to the door, she thought that she had heard some doors opening and closing, but she didn't think much of it. 'If someone was going to take a shower or needed privacy they would shut the door, so whatever he's doing it can't be too private. The door is almost halfway open, so I don't think that I should be worrying about this. Well here it goes... '

She opened the door slowly, only to see Robin in only a soaked towel. Raven quickly turned around in the opposite direction and blushed. Robin blushed also, but got a hold on himself and said to her "It's okay. You can look if you want to. There's nothing showing or anything... just a bit of skin... okay... a lot of skin. You're free to leave if you wish." She looked at him, giving her a warm smile, then stood there for a while to check the boy wonder out. 'Can this really be happening?' she asked herself as she stared at his extraordinary body that was now partly exposed to her as he walked towards her.

He had acquired more of an adult look and a better body. He was skinny, fit, muscular, tanned, and had an eight pack. His black hair seemed a bit longer and his brown eyes seemed to shimmer in the light coming from the window on the other side of the room.

"On second thought, can you give me a minute? I'd really like to get some clothes on because I'm a little uncomfortable being almost naked around such a pretty girl, like yourself. So if you don't mind when you leave to shut the door behind you." He flashed her another sincere smile while he headed over towards his bed to get dressed for the day.

Raven exited the room, shutting the door, gently, behind her. She secretly wished that she could've stayed though and stood a few feet away from his doorway. Her thoughts were now revolving around Robin and what had just happened. 'Maybe this is just a dream' she thought 'the best damn dream I've ever had! No. It's just a dream. I didn't really see the guy I long for half naked, with only small coverage so he wasn't completely exposed. His nice, muscular, perfect, toned, tan, fine, athletic, sexy, strong, wet body... '

BAM!

"You okay Rae?"

"I'm... fine... I was just thinking about something..."

"So... what were you thinking about?"

"Nothing. Just thinking. That's all."

"You sure? Usually when something breaks that means that something is up. Tell me what's on your mind."

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's too personal."

"Oh. Okay."

"I was going to tell you, but you... um..."

"Yes..."

"That situation in your room. I never meant for it to happen. It was a total mistake. I really didn't mean to. I feel so... embarrassed, ashamed, and..."

"Go on..."

"I felt so" she paused then finally said to him "Glad."

Robin froze in place hoping that she'd continue what she was saying, but was for some unknown reason afraid to know the truth. The dark girl was so solitary and she always confined herself so no one could try to understand her. Now she was opening up and revealing her feelings. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but decided to hear what she had to say first.

"What do you mean? You were glad?"

She stopped and moved closer to Robin to whisper in his ear the words she wished she could've told him so long ago, "I love"

Just then Star burst into the hall along with BB and Cy causing her to immediately teleport into her own room before they saw her with Robin. Robin was frozen in place from what just happened. 'Did she almost just say what I think she was about to say?' He shook his head and came back to reality where his friends were greeting him.

"Hello friend Robin! What a most joyous surprise!"

"Dude! You're back!"

"Long time no see. How's it been?"

Robin was thrilled to see his teammates, but wasn't sure why he wasn't as happy as he thought he'd be. He thought he'd be so overexcited, but he wasn't. Right now he wished it were only he and Raven, like before. 'I knew I should've told her what was on my mind! Damn! I'll just have to catch her later.'

"I'm fine Cy. Um... I know this is going to sound sort of rude, but I really need some alone time now. I'll talk to you all later."

Cy and BB left right away, not wanting to disturb him and Star stayed. She still loved him and wouldn't want anything bad to happen to the boy wonder, so she figured that she'd see what was bothering him.

"Friend Robin?"

"Yeah Star."

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing, I'd rather not talk about it. Please leave me be."

"You do not wish for me to cheer you up?"

Robin walked past Star and went into his room. He went over to his bed and lay down on top of his soft comfortable. He stared at the ceiling for a while until Star entered. 'She has changed a bit' he admitted to himself 'and Rae probably wouldn't go on a date with me, so I guess I'll ask her out. She does look beautiful, but not the same as Rae. Raven has something about her that makes her irresistible, but she'd never feel the same as I do.'

"I'm sorry Star. I was just thinking about something."

"Oh. What was it?"

"Just someone I love, but she'll never know."

"I love you."

"Whoa!"

"What is the matter?"

"You sounded normal for a moment. Not to be mean or anything, it's just that I'm not used to it."

"Oh. I'm taking proper English classes, so I can speak normally. I will, one day soon, be able to speak like any other person. My teacher said that my speech was sort of foreign and it would be hard to change, but with practice and the right teaching methods it's possible that I could sound like any other American! Isn't this joyous!"

"Yeah, it's wonderful. Haha. Just terrific."

"So you will try to help me with speaking 'normal'?"

"Yes, Star. I'll try to help you out."

"I give you thanks and much praise!"

"You mean 'I thank you!' right?"

"Yes. Precisely!"

"No problem. It is my pleasure."

He gave her a small smile and asked her "I would like to teach you more, but lets say in a different atmosphere. Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?"

"I'd love to!"

"Great! I'll make the arrangements. Be back in a little bit, okay?"

"Hold on! Is this a date?"

He froze. He wasn't sure what to say. He wanted to stay single, just in case he could convince Rae to go out with him.

"We'll just call it a 'night out on the town'."

"Oh. That will be fine friend Robin."

"One more thing before I go. Haven't those teachers taught you anything? You can just address me as Robin. Drop the whole 'friend' thing and also don't use the word will so much. You can use com-pound words instead. I'll teach you more of this over dinner."

"Okay. I will... I mean... I'll miss you frie... Robin. See you later."

Robin got up off his bed and left, leaving Star in his rooms entrance. 'I do love him, but why does he not tell me he loves me, like he used to before we split up?' Star stood there for a while before exiting and going to her own room.

-In Ravens room-

'Why did I even try to tell him? What was the use? Damn! I'm an ass! He loves Star... not me. As much as I love him I guess it just wasn't meant to be. I'll just have to...' she let an exhausted sigh out from her throat 'let him go. Robin and Star. Sounds pretty nice. It would sound better if it were Robin and Raven... WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!'

She lay on her bed now smothering her face in the pillows and trying to rid of the salty tears that streamed down her smooth cheeks.

'I can't be here. Maybe I should never see Robin again. All he has done is cause me pain. There is another option, though.'

Rae buried her face deep within the pillow and held her breath. As the air escaped through her nostrils she felt herself losing precious oxygen from her body. Little by little she felt herself slowly loose consciousness...


End file.
